


Shaking all over

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [76]
Category: A Fall from Grace (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Written for: Drabble Weekly (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: shake
Series: My Drabbles [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/225026





	Shaking all over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Drabble Weekly (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: shake

Jordan put his hand on his wife's shoulder, could feel her shaking all over. „Let it go,“ he whispered. „It's over.“

She turned around, and he noticed tears in her eyes. „It feels so wrong. Grace will never leave prison again because I failed miserably as her lawyer. I did everything wrong, thought I would have it under control.“

„But Grace is the one who admitted the crime,“ he reminded her. „She says she has killed her husband.“

„Doesn't mean that it's true.“ Jasmine shook her head. „I knew from the beginning that something is wrong with her story. But I can't put the finger on it.“ She sighed. „Probably Sarah knows more than she told. And I let her get away with it without asking the right questions.“

„Well, why don't you go, talk with her now?“

„For what is this good for? The sentence is made, and Grace doesn't want to appeal the decision.“

Jordan pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. „Do it for your own sake. Find out the truth. Even if it is not what you hope for, I am sure it will help you to close this chapter and finally to move on.“


End file.
